Nice Guys Finish Last
by SunyWrites
Summary: Harry Potter's sister, Abby Potter, is now 15. Going back to Hogwarts, she sees that a certain someone found out her little secret. R&R! I love you all :3  Now on hold - sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter characters that you recognize, I only own Abby and whoever else I make up (: **

**SUMMARY**

**This story is set in the 5****th**** year, and Harry has a sister, who he met in the end of the 2****nd**** year. Her name is Abby, she has dark brown hair, almost black, and green piercing eyes, like her brother, like her mother. She has **_**the scar**_** on her neck, but what happens when she starts to fall for a certain Slytherin? Also, when she's 15, why does she feel different, like part of her personality changed when she was around certain people? I know this is done a lot ish, but this is my take on it. And I'm bored (:**

**ALSO! Lilly Potter was a veela, and Abby got someone it, except when she gets mad, she doesn't turn into a mutant bird (: and she's also a Metamorphmagi. (:**

"Shh, let me write!" I whisper yelled at Harry. I met Harry Potter, my brother, second year, towards the end of the year. Somehow, he had convinced his-excuse me, our Aunt and Uncle to let me stay there for the summer. Harry and I both shared our cousin's extra room, which was filled with broken toys and presents from the past.

We were trying to write Ron Weasley to come to get us. The Dursley's refused to do anything to help us with the wizard world. I had no idea how Ron would come get us, but I'm sure he would find a way. "Don't wake up the Dursley's," he said slowly. I nodded and kept writing.

_Dear Ron,_

_Help us! The Dursley's won't drive us to the train station since you called and nearly caused our Uncle to explode. I don't know how you would help us, but if you did, it would be great. _

_Thanks,_

_Abby and Harry Potter_

I folded the letter and wrote "_Ron Weasley_" on the outside. I gave it to Harry who went to find a string. We both had owls but I convinced Harry to send mine. Hedwig was too recognizable. I held Kuwago, it's Filipino for Owl, and waited for Harry to finish tying. School started in a week, which meant our birthday's are in 6 days. Harry's older than me with a head start of half an hour exactly. He always teased me about it, but I just let it pass over.

"Go find Ron…" I whispered to Kuwago. "Open the window" I whispered to Ron, and Kuwago flew out. I sat on the floor while Harry closed the door, and then sat in front of me. "What if Kuwago can't find the Weasley's home?" I asked concerned.

"Don't worry, I trust her." Harry put a hand on my shoulder.

I sighed. "Okay…"

"Good." Harry smiled. He stood up and held out his hand. I lifted my arm and he helped me up. I glanced at the clock to see it was 2:30 A.M.

"I'm going to bed," I mumbled and climbed into the other bed.

"Goodnight," Harry whispered from the other side of the room.

"Goodnight."

I closed my eyes and thought for a bit. I was going back to Hogwarts, my 6th year. I pushed my bangs from my eyes, exposing my scar half-moon shaped scar, and opened them. I stared at the ceiling and began to make pictures with the cracks, before finally drifting off to sleep.

~-~-~-~-~-~-(6 Days Later, Their Birthdays) ~-~-~-~-~-

I woke up early, turning over to see if Harry was asleep. He was, softly snoring. I pulled my sheets off myself and tip-toed over to his bed. I sat down and shook his shoulder. I checked the time again; it was 4:37 A.M, three more minutes until Harry was 13.

"5 more minutes…" I heard Harry mumble into his pillow.

"No!" I whispered, "In 3 minutes you'll be 15." Harry raised his head a little and rolled over to sit up. "Happy birthday, bro." I smiled.

"Thank you. Yours is in a bit." Harry reminded me then hugged me. I hugged him back.

"I know, but yours is closer. Now get up," I smiled. I stood up and stepped outside the door so he could change. I sat on the floor and wondered when we were getting our Hogwarts letters. We both knew something wasn't right, until I heard a thud from inside, and a graceful _swoosh_. I smiled; I could tell which owl belonged to whom.

Harry opened the door and I can in. There was a brown owl fluttering on the bed, and a large grey owl sitting on top of Hedwig's cage. Kuwago tapped on the glass of the shut window with his break. I went over to open it and she flew in. I untied the parchment (I** THINK THAT'S WHAT IT'S CALLED, if it's not, tell me pleaseeee**) I unwrapped it to see Ron's messy handwriting

_Abby and Harry,_

_Sure, we'll see you on your birthdays, about 11 P.M. Just stay in your room and keep the window open._

_-Ron AND FRED AND GEROGE_

Fred and George's names looked scribbled, like they wrote it last minute. I smiled.

I read the note out-loud to Harry, and he began to pack, it wasn't much. I put more water in Kuwago's water in her bowl and gave her food. I finished placing my clothes in my trunk and went into the bathroom to change into black tank-top and blue skinny jeans. I didn't put any make-up on today, since it was only Ron, until I began to think about what he meant by "we." I shrugged and grabbed my make up bag and threw it in my trunk. Before closing my trunk, I grabbed my jacket and put it on and helped Harry pack.

"You can't pack any slower, can you?" I mumbled, not sure if he heard me.

"Don't tempt me," he smiled. Once done packing, it was 5:06 A.M., one minute until I was officially 15. Harry looked at the clock and realized too. "Happy birthday, sis!" Harry hugged me. I looked over his shoulder and hugged him back, and watched the clock change.

_There was a chill up my spine which gave me goose bumps. My scar felt like it burst open and my eye sight flashed and green was everywhere. Screams filled my head, pleads for life. I heard crying from my right, and spells and zaps from left. I felt myself fall to the floor, but nothing changed. My vision flashed back to that night, when Voldemort killed our parents. My mother clutched me to her chest and kept pleading, refusing to let me go. My father kept yelling, "Go! It'll be safer for them! Take then and leave!" My mother kept yelling, "I won't leave you!" Their love was too much to leave. I heard our mother muttering a protection spell, as she did, the green light flashed toward her, and there was more screams, and we were left on the floor._

"Wake up!" a distant voice yelled at me. The scene drifted away from me and I jolted up. There was a pain in my neck, which was unbearable. My hand flew up to my forehead and pressed down on my scar. I opened my eyes to see Harry sitting next to me, looking worried.

"What happened?" I asked, confused to the hundredth degree.

"You passed out, screaming 'No, stop, don't kill them', I think you've gone bloody mad with age." Harry smiled. I pushed him playfully and stood up. I went downstairs to the broom closet to grab my books, broom stick, and trunk. Ron, Fred, and George Weasley had sneaked out last week to take us to Diagon Alley to get school supplies.

"_Wingardium Leviosa," _I mumbled and didn't blink as everything went in front of me as I walked upstairs. I opened the door and let everything go gently on the floor. I separated his stuff from mine and used _depulso_ to push it to the wall the window is on. Looking at the clock again, I saw it was already 6 in the morning. Today was a Friday, so Dudley would have to get up in 2 hours. I slipped on my jacket and walked downstairs. I heard Harry follow me while I went downstairs to get breakfast. I poured myself some orange juice and asked Harry if he wanted any. He nodded and I grabbed another glass. I poured and handed him the glass, then went to put the jar away. I sipped mine and looked around the house. We had to wait all day until we could leave this horrible house. I sat on the counter and stared over at Harry while I thought. I began shaking my head slowly.

"What?" Harry asked, running his hands through his hair fast.

I laughed. "Nothing's wrong with your already messed up hair," I smiled at my brother.

"Why are you shaking your head?"

"I just can't believe we only have to wait today until we leave." I smiled.

"One day too long, if you ask me." He mumbled.

"Don't be so negative!" I told him sternly. I held up my half-full glass of orange juice. "Is this half full, or half empty?"

"Half-full." Harry mumbled.

"Then act positive! Were almost out of here!" I pushed him back.

I smiled and washed my cup. I glanced at the clock and say that it was 6:30; we still had an hour and a half before Dudley got up, great.

~-~-~-~-~ (One Hour Later) ~-~-~-~-~-

I ran back downstairs, not wanting to get yelled at during this great day. While running down, the scar I had on the left-side of my forehead began to sting. I covered my mouth so I wouldn't yelp, and looked at Harry, who was doing the same. It began to grow dim, so I began to run again to start making breakfast. Heating up the pan, I placed a little butter in the middle so it would grease the bottom. I began to crack the eggs and let the simmer in the pan. Harry took out the bacon and began making that.

Once breakfast was done and over, Aunt Petunia came downstairs, followed by Uncle Vernon. Dudley pounded down the stairs, sounding like an elephant. He threw a chair back and sat down. Harry quickly got out plates and glasses while I put food on each one. I grabbed juice from the refrigerator and poured. I grabbed 2 plates while Harry grabbed the other. I put one in front of Aunt Petunia, and the other in front of Dudley, who slapped by butt when I turned away. I turned back to yell something, until Harry saw me and ran over. He grabbed me and put his hand in front of my mouth, muffling my screams, insults, and curses.

Harry began to drag me back up to our room, but I was kicking to get back at Dudley. It's never good to live in the same house with a muggle 15-year-old boy with hormones. I bit Harry's hand to tell him I was done screaming.

"Ouch!" He yelped quietly and wiped off his hand. He began to suck on it.

"Sorry," I took his hand and pressed my hand where my bite was. Harry nodded and led me upstairs. I sighed and followed him. Glancing at the clock, it was almost 9 in the morning, 14 more hours until Ron was coming.

This was going to be a long day.

~-~-~-~-~-(14 Hours later. I'm trying to get as much as I can before school, I hate boring chapters, and I hate writing them! Trying to get it done in 1 chapter, sorry if you don't like that :( ) ~-~-~-~-

It was finally 11 pm, and I was rushing around to finish packing. I tip-toed downstairs to get our brooms back. When Fred and George got a hold of our brooms, they mini-sized them for travel, which we greatly appreciated. I grabbed Harry and I's tiny broomsticks and almost ran upstairs. I gave Harry's his while I placed mine on the dresser. I grabbed a Beetles faded t-shirt and bright green skinny jeans, and walks to the bathroom. I decided I would were at least some mascara and eye shadow. Once that was done, I quickly changed and walked back. I stood outside the door and heard the window slowly creek open. Slowly opening the door I saw Ron, floating in a car with Fred driving next to him. Harry was out the window, climbing in the back. I heard Harry's foot hit the window, making glass fall to the ground below, where our Aunt and Uncle's window is. I could hear footsteps run upstairs. I gasped and took my broom from my dresser and grabbed my jacket. Harry and George already got my bag and had it in the back.

I ran to the window, and saw the back seat had Harry, George, and Ginny in the back. I decided to be less cramped and crawl in the front. "Ron, move over!" I hissed.

"No!" He was being stubborn. I heard the door open, and could practically hear steam coming from an engine. The flying car slowly drifted away, and jumped. My fingertips barley brushed the car, but I grabbed onto the side of the car, trying not to slip.

"I'll get you! This isn't the end! You have to come back next summer!" I heard Uncle Vernon yell at us. Ron helped me up and I climbed over him. I sat between him and Fred, looking back at the house I called 'home' for a whole summer.

"Took you long enough! I was gonna die in that house!" Harry sounded aggervated.

"Harry, stop being mean! Were so glad you guys are here. I can't stand to be there anymore!" I smiled, looking around at the Weasley's.

"Our pleasure, love. Our house is much more exciting with the Potters around. "Fred commented, glancing over at me.

"Yea, Mum doesn't yell at us as much when company is there." George smiled. I laughed, knowing that was true. Fred and George, according to their mum, are too joke full, too playful, which I disagreed with completely, you should always have fun in life.

"Were getting closer to the more populated part of the town, you have to remember muggles aren't accustomed to seeing flying cars everywhere. " Harry reminded Fred.

"Right." Fred flipped a switch as the car became invisible to everyone.

"How's your summer been, have fun without us?" George asked me from the back seat.

"Of course she did, they only stay with the stupidest muggles in the muggle world." Ron reminded him.

"You might remember your phone call with our Uncle? He couldn't hear for a week, thanks. I got to say whatever I felt like." I smiled, and remembered standing there, hearing Ron's panicked voice from down the hall. "Best week ever."

"Sorry I got you locked in your room for a few hours." Ron apologized. Little did he know we were locked in there for almost a week. I put my hands beside me, and I had plenty of room since I was skinny as a stick. The Dursley's barley fed us, and Harry and I always looked for ways to get out of the house.

Suddenly, Fred swerved to the right, and I accidently hit Ron.

"What was that for?" Ron yelled at his brother.

"Well I'm sorry, but I like birds. " Fred replied as he began to go straight again. He began to go faster, and I guessed that they didn't tell their mum where they were going. We were flying over barren land for a while, until we came upon a tall house. Fred began to drift down, and land in the grass. Fred wasn't the best pilot, so the landing was rough. I hit my head on the roof, activating the ejection for my seat. I flew up screaming. I flailed my arms and legs, as if that would help me land softer. In the end, I ended up landing on my leg wrong. I heard it snap, and I gasped. Sitting up, I wrapped my hands around my leg. I stood up and began to limp over to the house, which was about 3 miles away.

I saw the lake becoming red around me. I took my hand off my leg and wiped it on the dry part of my shirt. I reached into my pocket for the phone I got, but it was ruined by the water. I sighed and put it back. I heard a two _**POP**_'s and two set of arms grabbing each of my arms.

"What the bloody he.. happened?" Fred asked me, worried. (I don't cuss...But it was appropriate so I put dots (: )

"I landed on my leg, and it snapped," I explained.

"Mum is going to _kill_ us!" George realized.

"I could DIE, and you're worried about your MUM?" I looked at George.

"Yes." He smiled.

"I would too." I laughed. I felt a pulling behind my navel as we apparated outside the house. I stumbled and almost fell, except Fred pulled me up.

"Mum might be up, plug your ears. Everyone's inside, Hermione came yesterday." George explained. He opened the door and led me in, and I was surprised to see Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione sitting at the table closest to the door.

"Abby! I was so worried you died!" Ron almost yelled as he saw me limp.

"Well thanks for your positivity." I limped over to the counter and got a paper towel. I poured some water on it and cleaned my leg. I sat on the floor and thought how this would work out. Mrs. Weasley would be able to help, but her kids would be dead.

"We have to tell mum," Ginny recommended.

"But we'll get murdered!" Ron shot back.

"None of us know healing spells, and I can't let my leg mend back the wrong way." I reminded him.

"Then we'll take you to the hospital, right now." Fred picked me up, very gently, from the floor. "We'll take the Floo Network."

"Ok, let's go." Harry took me from Fred and walked me to the fireplace. Two people couldn't go at once, so he put me upright, leaning on the back. I took some powder, and threw it down. "Mugo's!" I coughed from the powder, which made it sound like 'Malfoy'. Once Harry realized what it sounded like, he tried to stop the fire, but it couldn't stop.

"Abby!" I heard distant voices as I rose from the Weasley home to the Malfoy manor.

I landed on a fireplace with logs lined around the outside. There was white and green everywhere around the outside. The ceiling was high, and I heard footsteps from the right. I was covered in soot when I limped out of the fire place. I turned to the sound and saw Draco, hair messed up with his stone hard eyes staring at me. He was in a nice shirt with a black vest undone, and black dress pants. He looked like he just came from a dinner party, which I highly thought me did.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" He spat the last word.

"I'm trying to get to Mugo's, thank you very much." I glared at him

"Then why are you here." If looks could kill…

"I don't have to answer to you." I stood up when I heard someone coming down. I limped out and over to the side, only to see a blur of red hair fly down.

"Abby! How the bloody he! Did you get here?" Fred picked me up, stepping out.

"Where's Harry?" I looked back at the fireplace.

"Oh no, I'm not letting another Potter in here!" Draco stepped forward.

"Then goodbye Malfoy." I glared at him. "Come on Fred, let's go." I tried to get down but Fred shook his head. I pouted and crossed my arms against my chest.

"Sorry, love. You're not going anywhere." Fred began to walk out. I looked over his shoulder and saw Malfoy, with his trademark smirk as usual. I glared and looked back at Fred.

"Can we just apparate to the hospital?" I still tried to wiggle free.

"No can do, sweetie. We have to go back home." Fred walked outside.

I felt squeezing from all around me, and we apparated back. We ended up in the living room, but somehow my leg had gotten worse. Everyone swarmed around and I got to my feet. Harry wrapped his arms around me in a hug, and my arms went around his neck.

"I didn't think you would come back!" Harry whispered in my ear. I smiled and stepped—limped—back.

"Can we go to Mugo's already? Mrs. Weasley might wake up any minute." I kept reminding him.

"Of course, love." George came over to me and picked me up gently. "I'll take the Floo Network with crippled over here. I think people can take the Network with two people. Let's find out!" He stepped over to the fireplace and grabbed some powder. He stepped in and threw it down, saying loudly and clearly "Mugo's!" I smirked and though how I got Mugo's mixed with Malfoy's. We both got sucked up into the fireplace, zooming past others. Once we arrived at Mugo's George stepped out of the fire place and walked over to the counter. I zoned out as I was levitated to a room. I snapped out of my trance to find myself in a room, alone. I could hear footsteps come from the hall and saw the nurse. I sat up from my bed and leaned back on my elbows.

"Hello, dear. Can you explain what happened?" The nurse smiled sweetly, too sweetly for me, and sat in a chair next to my bed.

"Uhm, I was sitting in the front of a car, and my head hit the top, and I guess triggered the eject seat? I flew out and landed on my leg wrong." I looked down, realizing how stupid I sounded when I said it out loud. Not knowing the nurse stood up, she casted the healing charm on my leg. I bit down on my bottom lip as the charm began to break some of my bone that started to want to mend. The nurse watched to make sure it healed right, but quickly went to go get-what I guessed was- a non-pain potion. Once she came back, she put the glass on the table and had a brace in her hand.

"Ok, sweetie, you're going to have to wear this brace, if you would. Your healing is quite different, but a fellow nurse of mine has done research on muggle healing, so we got a pair of, what they say, crutches until your leg fully heals. That will take about, oh, 9 weeks at the most." I sighed as the nurse slowly lifted my leg to put the brace on. I threw my legs over the side and took the crutches. What were Fred and George going to say about this? They're probably going to steal them and run around. I stood up and immediately knew how to work them. I walked out the door and looked to the left and right. I didn't see anyone, but when I walked down to the Floo Network, everyone was sitting in chairs. Fred and George ended up playing with small sparks. Harry was mumbling to Ginny and Ron the same to Hermione.

I handed the nurse the Gallons out of my pocket and walked over to them.

"Let's get the heck out of here, I'm done with hospitals." I growled. Fred laughed and I sat in a chair next to him.

"What are these?" Fred grabbed one of my crutches and began to examine it.

"I don't know Fred, but they're creepy." George grabbed the other and I could see the gears spinning in both their heads. I knew there were trying to figure out how to prank someone with them.

"They're crutches; they help me walk since apparently I heal different." I grabbed the one from Fred and stood up. George reluctantly handed over his.

Harry laughed. "Let's go back, it's late, we should be getting ready for tomorrow." He walked over to me. "Are you ok?"

"Yea, fine, perfect, let's go!" I stepped in the fireplace and grabbed some powder, throwing it down.

"The Burrow!" I said loud and clear. I felt myself being sucked up and racing past different stops, until I reached the Weasley's. I grabbed my crutches and stepped out and turned. Fred came next, his spark ball landing on his head. I laughed and pulled him out. After him came George, who's spark ball disappeared. Everyone after came one by one, covered in ashes.

"I'm going to go to bed, goodnight everyone." I limped around and gave everyone a hug. I walked up the stairs to the room Hermione, Ginny and I shared. I shut the door and quickly, well as fast as I could with a brace, and changed into a baggy t-shirt and sweat pants. I sat on my bed and put the crutches on the ground. I lay down and looked up.

I was finally in the Burrow, with friends everywhere. Tomorrow was Hogwarts, and I had to get through another year with the prat Malfoy. Hogwarts was like a home to me. It was almost painful to leave at the end of the school year. Staying with the Dursley's wasn't the best living if you weren't their own flesh and blood.

I felt my eyes get heavier and heavier, until they finally closed. Black surrounded me until I fell into comforting sleep, making me forget about everything bad around me.

**A/N: Done, finally done. So much homework and stuff, it's annoying, but I'm kinda proud of this chapter. It's like, the longest thing I've written. I'm trying to keep the chapters long, working on Ch.2 now (: 5 Reviews for the next chapter, which is ALMOST DONE, I just need to wrap it up!**

**-Sunny-**

**R&R Plz?**


	2. Chapter 2

IT'S NOT MY FAULT I'M IN LOVE

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter characters that you recognize. But Abby is mine, ALL MINES! I'm kidding, but she's mine. I MADE HER! Disclaimer is getting long…lol thanks (: I don't own SpongeBob either (:**

I woke up in the morning, feeling refreshed and ready to tackle any problem that came my way. Ginny and Hermione were still asleep in their beds, so I slowly got up, trying not to make noise, and tip-toed down stairs to see Harry sitting at the dining table with Fred. I glanced at the kitchen clock and saw it was 2 in the morning. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I started to scream, but a freckled hand covered my mouth. I turned around to see George and sighed in relief. He laughed silently and walked downstairs. I shook my head and followed him. I sat next to Harry, but on the table.

"So, why are you guys up?" I whispered.

"I couldn't sleep." Harry looked up at me and raised an eye brow questing me.

"We needed to prank someone." Fred and George said together. I laughed and looked at them.

"Anything I can do?"

"Everything!" Fred smiled. "This'll be fun. Bill is coming home to come visit around 3 in the morning. He wasn't telling anyone, but he told George and me. If he comes home with you crying on the floor, it'll be great!"

I bit my lip. "Ok, how are we going to do this?"

"Put soap in your eye, and we have fake blood. Don't ask where we got it." George winked playfully and I slapped him on the arm and giggled. "Were going to place you in front of the door so it looks like we apparated back and you got splinched. We also know an invisibility potion that we'll put on your good leg."

"Are you sure the potion is legal?" Harry asked suspiciously and raised his eyebrows.

"As legal as Snape is!" Fred laughed. I smiled and nodded.

"Fine. Hurry up, Bill should be here soon." I began to remind him before he hushed me.

"Shhhh," Fred covered my mouth with his hand. I glared and he pulled back. "Go lay by the door, we'll bring the stuff over." Fred slipped out of his chair and George followed. I walked over to the front of the Burrow while Harry followed. I sat on the floor and waited.

"How do you think this is going to work?" I asked him.

"I don't know, and you never answered me why you couldn't sleep." He looked at me.

"Nightmare, okay?" I looked down at the floor. Harry and I have been having nightmares lately; Hermione kept pressing us to tell Professor Dumbledore. We both refused, though.

I looked up to see Fred, who had a bottle of fake blood. George came after him with a small bottle. They both smiled and bent next to me.

"Harry, pour a little of this on the tile over there." Fred pointed and Harry nodded. He uncorked the bottle and poured a bit. He used his finger to spread it around a little. I leaned back on my elbows so they could do their work.

"How am I going to act like I just got splinched?" I questioned them.

"You're the best actor I know, and you've seen people splinched." George raised his eyebrow at me, like what I said was the most ridiculous thing.

"Well yea, but I never have." I looked at George while he poured the potion on half of my leg. There was a tingling in my leg as I saw the bottom half of my leg disappear. I put my leg to touch it and still felt it. "I hope he doesn't trip on it."

"He won't." Fred looked over at the clock. It was almost 3.

"Go go!" I shooed them off. George stayed and we were going to have it look like he apperated me here. He kneeled to the side and winked at me. I giggled and looked out the window and back to Harry and Fred. They were up the stairs out of sight, waiting to rush downstairs. I smiled and heard a pop outside the window. I lay back and screamed, withering in fake pain. I gasped as George put his hand on my leg.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh." George mumbled. I groaned and heard the door open. Bill ran over to us.

"What happened?" Bill sounded panicked.

"I was apperated here with her and she got splinched!" George almost yelled, as if it was obvious. I heard Harry's feet run down the stairs and come over to me.

"Oh my gosh! We have to get her to Mugo's!" He half felt next to me on his knees. I let out another scream. Harry flinched away and Fred ran downstairs.

"Hurry! We have to get her there some way or another!" Fred yelped. I groaned and yelped. I screamed cringed from everybody. I made my body start to twitch and groaned. My leg suddenly began to sting, probably from the potion. I felt Harry slip something on my arm which made it disappear too.

"It's a spreading splinch!" Bill stood up about to go upstairs. This joke was going too far, we put a sound proof charm on all the rooms so no one heard us.

"Wait! Bill, it's not a spreading splinch, it's a potion. Fred made me do it!" Harry stood up.

"Harry!" George whined.

"Eh, it's alright. I was about to end it anyways." Fred clapped Harry on the back and smiled.

My forehead began to sting and I screamed again. The potion wore off so my leg came back. I felt as if my head was being ripped open. I pressed my hand to my head and groaned in pain. Harry bent down again and pulled my hand away from my scar. He looked at my hand and gasped. He looked at my forehead while the Weasley's looked at it too. I could see the color drain from their face through the tears in my eyes. I tried not to let them spill, as my head was "ripped open" again, and suddenly, just like that, it stopped.

"What happened?" I slowly sat up. Fred put his hand behind my back to support me. He picked me up wordlessly and brought me to the kitchen. There was a mirror above the sink, and I saw, pain and clear.

_I am here. -Voldemort-_

My hand flew back up to my forehead, but as I brought it down, it was gone. No scar, no trace it was even there. Fred let me down and looked at me. The rest of the boys came in and Harry ran over. He checked his forehead and saw something begin to write.

_I will kill you, Potter's._

Like that isn't the normal thing. Voldemort wanted us dead-it wasn't a secret. He hated how I grew in America, where he couldn't go. I had grown up to talk with an American accent, but being at Hogwarts every school year, I could do both. My hair began to grow red; from embarrassment and that I was scared.

Fred chuckled, "Looks like you're in the family." I closed my eyes and changed my hair back to normal.

"I'm tired, I'm going to bed." I walked over to Bill and gave him a hug. I hadn't seen him in two years. Last year he had to stay at his work. I turned and walked up the stairs, yelling behind my shoulder, "Good night!" I started to limp again, even though I was trying to walk on it. Once I got in front of my door, I slowly opened it, only to hear everyone downstairs yell 'Good night' back. I flinched and slipped in to shut it slowly.

I collapsed into my bed and buried my head in my pillow. I traced my forehead where the cuts should be, but felt nothing. No scar, not blood, just my skin. I glanced at my finger in the dark and saw black, like my skin had been burnt. I hadn't felt pain, but I felt coldness. I shook my head, trying to forget it, and drifted off into a painless sleep.

~-~Next Day-Going to Hogwarts~-~

"Wake up!" I could feel a voice yell and shake me. I shot up from my bed and glanced around. I saw Hermione standing next to my bed. I could hear Ginny in the bathroom, and she walked out in a plain and simple red t-shirt and black skinny jeans. I threw my legs over the side of the bed and grabbed my crutches. I walked over to the bathroom and glanced in the mirror and saw my hair literally standing up. I sighed and sat on the counter. I leaned over to shut the door and lock it, almost falling off. I took of my brace and turned on the shower. I began to undress and jumped in the steaming water. I sighed relief and let the water run down. Grabbing the shampoo, I quickly washed my hair and grabbed the conditioner. I did the same and began to wash myself off. I was humming 'Check Yes, Juliet' by We the Kings. After rinsing off, I turned off the shower and grabbed my towel. After drying off, I took my hair dryer that I had grabbed from my suitcase. I tried off first and changed into black skinny jeans and a faded Beetles t-shirt. Slipping on my brace, I began to blow dry my hair and was brushing it at the same time.

Once it was dry, I grabbed my hair straighter and began that. I sprayed hair spray so my hair wouldn't stand up. I sighed and did my make-up: mascara and eye-liner. I brushed my teeth and spit out the toothpaste. Wiping off my mouth, I grabbed my crutches and walked downstairs and to the kitchen. I sat at the table next to Harry.

"Morning, sis." Harry yawned at me. I yawned too and laughed.

"Morning, how was your night after I left?" I questioned him

"Went back to bed. I'm guessing you did too?" I nodded.

I could hear a voice behind me and someone went around my forehead. "Be gone, evil spirit!" I could hear Harry gasp in surprise. I could tell it was Fred and George, so I pretended to go karate on him. I jumped up and fake karate chopped his head. "Hi-YAH!" I yelled. Fred dropped right to the floor playfully and screamed.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Fred laughed and I helped him up. He pulled my hand and hugged me. He squeezed me, for revenge and let me go with me coughing.

I glared. "Not cool." I tried to breathe but I smiled. I looked at Harry and saw him helping George up too. I smiled and walked over to Harry. "I'm making breakfast before we go, so Mrs. Weasley doesn't have to. Do you want to help?"

"Sure…" He sighed. I smiled and walked over to the pantry and stood on my tip toes. "Fred! George! Can you reach that?" I asked sweetly in my British accent. I think everyone figured out that when I'm in my British accent, I'm being nice and normal, but American means you should evacuate the room.

"Sorry, love, but no. You have to learn to live the muggle way!" Fred smiled.

"I live with muggles for half of winter and spring break! I know how they live." I glared, half way into my American accent.

"Go, go, and go! She's going American!" George pushed his twin in front of him and out the door. I heard their laughs and rolled my eyes. I stepped on the bottom shelf and reached. I finally grabbed the milk at the top of the cold-enchanted pantry. I tossed it to Harry who passed it to Ron, whom poured a tiny bit in the eggs. He handed it back to me and I put it lower. I hated being short.

I began stirring the eggs, and made eggs sunny side up alongside that. Harry began setting the table and Ron grabbed glasses. He was mumbling something about 'lousy brothers'. I smiled and put eggs on everyone's plates. "Fred, George, get your butt's in here!" I yelled outside. I heard a pop and Fred and George were sitting at the table. I shook my head and smiled. I looked to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walk to the kitchen.

"Abby, dear! You didn't have to do this!" Mrs. Weasley came and hugged me. I laughed.

"I had extra time, and this is our last day here. We have to leave in a few hours." I smiled and we all sat down around the table.

+~+~ AFTER BREAKFAST ~+~+

Harry rushed downstairs with his suitcase in hand. I was already at the door with my ear buds in listening to 'Last Friday Night' by Katy Perry (SHANE DAWSON'S SPOOF IS BETTER… (: ) I began humming and looked at Harry walk out the door. I followed after with my crutches. I had my carryon bag on my back and tried to grab my suitcase. I was beginning to fail and sighed.

"George!" I yelled. He ran downstairs standing at attention.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" He stood straight as a board.

"Can you carry my suitcase to the car please?" My sweet voice came out.

He sighed. "Fine." He picked it up and walked outside. "Beep beep!" George yelled when Harry was walking back. Harry put his arms out like he was driving and swerved to the right. I smiled and walked out after George.

"Thank you Georgie." I smiled and kissed his cheek brotherly. I've never had feelings for the Weasley's, never more than a brother. Ginny and Hermione were the girls who I could trust with anything, and I was hoping that wouldn't change. I walked back inside and upstairs to go get Hermione, who was just finishing packing. I slipped through the door and grabbed my guitar. I took my bag off my back and just held it in my hand. My guitar slipped to my back. "Hermione, can you pass me my sketchbook?" She laughed and threw it at me. I caught it and placed in my bag, along with crayons my friend, Briony, gave me. She was born in London but was moved to America. She printed out different pictures for me to color. I smiled at the memory and flipped through them. They were mostly from SpongeBob Square Pants and different muggle cartoons.

I sighed and packed my drawing stuff too. I left my stuff on my bed and kept my guitar on my back. "Herms, do you need help?" I smiled as she nodded.

"Defiantly." I began folding shirts and pants while she handled everything else. I placed them in her suitcase and closed it. "Are we ready for another adventurous year at Hogwarts?"

"Of course, what else do I have to look forward to?" Herms grabbed her bag and walked downstairs. I picked up my carryon and just carried it with my crutches. Limping downstairs, I finally made it smiling. Today would be the best day of my life; I would go back to my home, the home I enjoyed. So many adventured started there.

Once everyone got in the car, we headed off for the train station. I couldn't stop smiling, and I could tell Harry couldn't either. This is where we met; where our family got started again. We finally lifted off and I looked down at the ground. It was moving so fast; like we were in a jet. I couldn't wait to get there. I would get to say hey to Luna and Neville again. My mind suddenly switched to another person; a blonde I had met over the summer. I sighed but decided he wasn't going to ruin my new year. I wasn't going to let him.

The conversations began to form as I blocked them out. I put in one of my ear buds and listened to my iPod on shuffle. My eyes were heavy, until my head fell onto Harry's shoulder.

I felt my shoulders shake, as hands lifted off me. I opened my eyes to see Harry, leaning over me.

"We're at the train station." I could see his smile. I smiled too as I got out. I stood on one foot and tugged my crutches out. My guitar fell on my back and my bag in my hand. I walked in following Harry, who was pushing my cart. Kuwago was perched in his cage, his head cocked at me. I smiled and kept walking. Ron was behind me and I kept looking behind.

"Ron! Get up here; if I keep looking back I'm going to trip, again!" I smiled and he laughed. He jogged up next to me.

"Happy?" He asked.

"Very." He laughed again, until a body was in front of me. I looked up to see Draco, towering over me.

"Out of my way, Potter." He spat at me.

"Say it, don't spray it." I glared. I could tell Ron was trying not to laugh. Harry got pulled along with the rest of the crowd.

"What happened crippled? Tripped down the stairs?" Draco laughed and his two puppets laughed with him. The snot Parkinson clung to his arm, refusing to let go. She snorted as her pug-face scrunched up.

"None of your business, bloody ba—"Ron began to yell until I pushed him away. Ron tried to look back.

"Keep going!" I snapped. I really didn't want this.

"Have your girlfriend cover you, Weasel?" Dragon pushed me too far. I dropped everything and limped over to him. My fist connected with his face with a loud _**bang**_. I tried to take it to further damage, but Ron grabbed me and pulled me away. Fred came running behind us, muttering a spell to collect everything. He carried it behind us.

I tried to go back to Draco, him nursing his face as if it would help. He glared at me, but it didn't seem like a death glare. I wondered about that until we caught up with Harry.

"Abby! What just happened?" Harry almost yelled.

"I punched Draco." I mumbled, trying to hide my anger.

"Why?" Harry raised an eyebrow at me.

"He called me Ron's girlfriend…"

"Am I that bad?" Ron glared at me.

"No no!" I smiled. "Any girl would be lucky to have you."

"Mmhm…" Ron tried to hide his smile.

"Come on, let's go on the train." I limped over. Fred and George were standing in the doorway of one of the doors, leading to the train. Passing by several rude students, I walked into an empty compartment. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had followed me in and we all sat down, mindlessly talking. My crutches were laid by the window. My leg lay across Ron's lap, since he was the one sitting next to me. My head was rested on the cold window as I stared at Harry and Hermione, who sat across from us.

"Harry…do you think this year will be any better, I mean, were in our 6th year. We've been in trouble every year we've been at Hogwarts. I'm sure Snape is happy, but we live to make his life as annoying as possible. Can we finally have a good year? Be good for a year?" I questioned him.

"Abby, were the siblings-who-lived. I, for one, don't expect us to sprout wings and grow halos around our head. We'll never be good children. Harry's laugh filled the small space. I laughed with him, knowing this was all true. We quickly moved onto another topic- Quittage. Harry was now the Quittage captain, and Ron was finally trying out.

Harry and I went up against Malfoy in our first year up in the sky. He threw Neville's Remembrall across the field. We took off on our brooms; my small figure let the air fly past my body to make me go faster. I was placed as a Chaser. Harry got the place of Seeker, since I was bad at spotting stud out of the air. This was all because of my ADHD. I always had to be moving.

"So you're defiantly trying out for Quittage this year Ron? And are you Abby?" Harry looked over at Ron, then at me.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" I smiled. Quittage is what Harry and I loved.

"Yeah, I'm just scared that I'll do terrible." Ron had said right after me.

"Ron, you will get in. Even if I have to help you practice, which I doubt I will." I smiled over at him. "So Hermione, why don't you try out?"

"I'd rather keep my feet on the ground, thank you very much." She smiled. I laughed at her and smiled. We all talked, something I barley followed. This is how out life should be, being with friends and working at school. Having no enemies, not having an evil-relationship with a teacher, we should be normal. Why did Voldemort have to put scars on us?

"Abby, what are you thinking of?" Harry snapped me out of my daydream.

"Nothing…nothing at all." My voice sounded dazed, even to me. "I'm going to go get some water from the trolley…" About this time should be when she should be beginning to go through the train. I took some coins from my bag and grabbed my crutches. I walked out, trying to make myself as small as possible. Slytherin was, weirdly, at the front of the train. Walking through Hufflepuff's part of the train, I entered the Slytherin part. I could've been walking in naked, for how everyone was staring at me. It was like I didn't belong anywhere, which I don't. I sucked it up and began to walk, and suddenly saw my face heading towards the floor. Looking up, I saw Goyle with foot stuck out and Crabbe laughing like an idiot. My crutches fell onto my head and to my side. I glared at them and stood up. My face began to turn red from embarrassment

"What's wrong, Potter suddenly not perfect?" I heard a drawl come from a seat nearest to me.

"Shut up, ferret!" I yelled at him. "Try and be normal!_ Maybe_ if you could be a little _nicer _maybe I would be nice!" My anger was pouring out in my words. "Maybe I should get Mad Eyed Moody to turn you back into your rightful form! Just buzz off! Your so called 'friends' are here to worship the ground you would spit upon! That pug Parkinson is your worshiper!"

"I am-"The pug began to talk.

"Stuff it!" I glared. I let my crutches drop and began to walk towards Draco, on a death mission. I heard the door open and close, as two pairs of feet came closer to me.

"Abby! What are you doing?" A freckled hand wrapped around my waist to keep me from walking forward. Fred bent down to pick up my crutches.

"Trying to kill that ferret!" I struggled to get away.

"You're not going anywhere, love." George whispered in my ear. "What did he do anyway?" He said louder for people to hear.

"Potter finally snapped." The ferret grinned.

This is when I really struggled. "Just let me punch him! Once!" I tried to kick George, but he kept moving.

"Let's go." George put his arm under my knees and made me fall. He carried me out bridal style with Fred behind him.

"So long, Potty!" Draco called after us.

I crossed my arms against my chest. "I'm done with him."

"Good. Now, don't go around picking fights. It's not good at all!" Fred said to me from behind us.

"But it's so fun!" I joked, smiling.

"Well, tell your brother what you just almost did."

"No! He may be proud, but he will ground me…some way or another."

"Then I'll tell him!" Fred went running through the train leaving me with George.

"No! Fred!" I sighed and George laughed at me.

"Just let him go tell Harry." George began leading me. My crutches vanished and were gone forever. George pushed past people and opened out compartment door and sat me down. Hermione had her head bent over a book.

"Where's Harry?" I asked confused. Hermione finally looked up and smiled.

"He's talking to Fred. By the way, I finally got a spell to heal you." She quickly stood up and took out her wand in one swift motion. She glanced at the book once more and began murmuring something I couldn't hear. Her arm snapped over to my leg and I felt my bone break. George quickly covered my mouth as I screamed and my leg heal again. I gasped and looked down, blinking.

I stood up slowly, testing out the new leg, and hugged Hermione. "Thank you! And can you tell me where Fred and Harry went?"

She laughed, "Out to the left. They went a few minutes ago, so they can't really be that far."

I smiled and ran out, total independent on my fixed leg. "Harry!" I yelled down the hall, earning me a few stares. Harry at the end turned and smiled at me. He began to squeeze through the crowed and towards me. "Harry, I'm sorry!" I had no idea if he was mad or not, but he looked happy.

"You're an honorary Potter!" Harry hugged me and dragged me back to the compartment. A look of shock was on my face. He's praising me or beating up someone?

"I am?" I cocked my head at him, confused.

"Yeah, Malfoy was beaten up by you!" Harry sat down and sat me down across from him.

"He was?" Hermione joined in and smiled at me. "Good job!"

I sighed. I somehow now felt bad about hurting him. Almost like I should be protecting him.

**A/N: BAD ENDING I KNOW. I'm very confused with my stories; I need to title them on Microsoft better… I'll sort it out. I promise. 4 reviews for the next chapter but it might me late, I know I'm sorry ):**

**-Sunni-**


	3. Chapter 3

NOT MY FAULT 3

**^^Note to self: erase that

** NOW THEY'RE AT HOGWARTS **

The castle in front of me was as beautiful as I remember. I've always been interested in agriculture. 2nd years and up were escorted into the Great Hall, before the 1st years that needed sorting. Gryffindor was let in first, followed by Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and then Ravenclaw. I sat down in the middle of a table, the first to sit. Fred hurried to sit on my right, George on my left. Harry sat on the other side of the table, with Ron next to him and Hermione next to Ron.

Everyone was seated, and Professor McGonagall looked around at everyone, then down at the parchment on her hand.

"Albert, Emily!" Professor McGonagall called out to the crowd. A small girl walked up the few steps and shakily sat on the stool. This would be a long morning of scared kids.

Once everyone was sorted, many of them in Slytherin, Dumbledore gave his infamous speech, and up the food came. Ron instantly dug in, along with everyone else, but I felt eyes on my back. I felt the top of my head turn a red/pink, for embarrassed.

"Hey Abby! Are you sure your name isn't Abby Weasley?" Fred nudged my shoulder and nodded his head to my hair. Hermione handed me a mirror and I suddenly gasped and frowned.

"Hey guys, I'll meet you at the common room." I got up quickly and put Hermione's mirror down on the table. I quickly rushed out, having more eyes on my back, and opened the door, slipping out. I could hear different footsteps come out, echoing through the Great Hall. There was silence on the other door. I quickly slipped behind a statue of a knight, and never saw who came out. I peeked through the bar of the knight's head, and saw Slytherin colors. I figured I had nothing to fear and came out. I quickly went to the stairs and stopped at the stairs and turned around, still sneaking, to see a much panicked Malfoy. He was twitchy and jumping at every little sound around him. I sort of felt bad, and wondered what was on his mind. I began to put a foot out but once he turned and looked I jumped back behind the stair case.

"Malfoy!" I decided to stand up and show myself. He jumped and looked as white as a ghost, scared for his life. "What's wrong with you?" I stepped forward, but Malfoy covered the rest of the distance.

"Shove off, Potter!" Malfoy pushed me back, hitting my head on the stair. "Stop going in everyone's bloody business! No one needs you around! You mother and father should be glad they're dead, to be rid of YOU!" Malfoy's voice echoed throughout the small hall we were in.

I couldn't be weak. I stood up from the ground, the back of my head bleeding, right above where the scar on my neck is. I took the 3 steps that Malfoy took back-probably cowering- and hit him against a wall.

"Don't you ever. Insult my parents. They saved my life, and I'm not about to stand around and listen to you insult them to my face, you evil little ferret." I was trying to keep my voice calm, but I was shaking. My hair turned a fiery red and my eyes matching. "Just because you insult other people, doesn't mean you can insult my DEAD parents, you prat." I pushed him into the wall again with as much force as I could with only 50% of my blood in my body. I was losing blood, and fast. I backed up and sat on the stairs while taking my robe off.

I slid my Beetle's T-shirt over my head, leaving my white take top still on, and wrapped the T-shirt over my head, right above my eyes. I walked away from the ferret and kept pressure on my head. My breathing was staggered and steps uneven. I ended up leaning on the Great Hall doors and having them open. Everyone was talking, in their own bubble, so no one even turned at the sound of the door. I limped over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Fred, where I was originally.

George gasped. "Blimey love! What happened?"

Fred reached up and slipped his hands around mine, taking them off my head. George took advantage of my weakness and took off the T-shirt. My hair was graying, showing that I was getting weak.

"Abby! What happened?" Happy asked while Hermione and Ron gasped.

"I hit my head…on a…stair." I wasn't totally lying.

"I'll go take her to the Hospital Wing." Fred stood up and slipped his arm under my knees and by my back, picking me up bridal style. I leaned my head on his chest, trying to relax.

I felt movement, and saw we were already at the door. Fred turned and opened it with his back, and I saw we were already at the door. Fred turned and opened the door with his back, and I saw hundreds of eyes staring at us. Dumbledore was on his feet heading to the door. Fred didn't see him and walked out, hurrying to the Hospital Wing. I turned behind Fred and saw the ferret with his head in hands, his blonde hair in a mess, not slicked back.

I had no reason to feel bad for him. He brought this upon himself. He looked completely unhurt and had no idea why he was acting like this.

I couldn't think anymore, so I just let the welcoming comfort of unconsciousness blanket me.

"When will she…" I heard a yawn.

"Ever wake up!"

"This isn't normal…it's been 7 hours!

I heard someone shush all these voices.

"Visiting hours are over, I'm sorry. Come back tomorrow during breakfast." A kind female voice faded away as I heard many pairs of footsteps walking away. I opened my eyes and saw the Hospital Wing ceiling.

"Where am I?" A raspy voice broke the silence, and I figured it was mine.

"Oh, honey! You're awake!" Madam Pomfrey ran back over to my bed and put her hand on my forehead. "I gave you a potion to have your blood cells duplicate faster. You have most of your blood now, and you'll be perfectly fine. You must keep your head wrap on, and you can leave." Madam Pomfrey hurried around and handed me some new robes and a white t-shirt.

I quickly changed when I sat up and stood up. I slipped on my socks and shoes. "Thank you Madam Pomfrey, thank you." I gave her a hug and smiled. "Where did they all go?"

"Common room probably. You're welcome sweetie." Madam Pomfrey patted my back and smiled. "Now go find them."

"Will do!" I smiled and ran out and went around the corner. I ran up a set of stairs and saw my group of friends walking slowly and silently. I ran up behind Fred and next to Ron. I wrapped my arms around their shoulders.

"So guys…who died?" I said smartly and smirked.

**A/N: Sorry it's so SHORT it's 3,000 less than my other chapters, but I need something up I feel guilty but I have writers block so I need something up to get rid of it ): **

**-Sunni**


	4. Chapter 4

Not My Fault 4

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER**

**I hope ):**

**By the way, I love Doctor…Who. I'm obsessed now and can't stop watching it so these are kind of spaced out, and I'm writing a Doctor who fanfic. Teehee**

"_Common room probably. You're welcome sweetie." Madam Pomfrey patted my back and smiled. "Now go find them."_

"_Will do!" I smiled and ran out and went around the corner. I ran up a set of stairs and saw my group of friends walking slowly and silently. I ran up behind Fred and next to Ron. I wrapped my arms around their shoulders. _

"_So guys…who died?" I said smartly and smirked._

"Abby!" Fred tackled me and pinned me to the ground.

"Fred, get off me!" I wiggled and everyone just laughed at me. Fred picked me up while he stood and walked. "My leg is okay, can I get up?"

"No, luv. I'm sorry!" Fred smiled.

Harry came up next to Fred and walked. "We thought you'd be gone for a while. Did she say anything you need to do?"

I smiled at my sometimes over-protective brother. "Just to rest, don't worry its okay Harry. Now Fred, just let me go, I'm going to go take a walk, my legs are stiff. I'll be back by midnight."

"But Abby…you'll be gone." George whimpered like a dog with Ron fake crying on his shoulder. I rolled my eyes.

"Babies…" I mumbled. I got a lot of reactions but I just jumped from his arms and ran downstairs. I heard a yell behind me and I refused to turn around. They stopped yelling and I slowed down to a walk. I looked around to see where I was and saw the dungeons around me. I'd never been down there and had no idea where to go. I paid no attention to the twists and turn of the hall and was very confused.

I stuck my hands in my pockets and walked the way I came. I then come to a fork in the hall. Footsteps came down one side and I quickly looked for a place to hide. I found a statue and quickly went to hide behind it. My black clothes hid me in the shadows. I looked at the end of the hall and saw none other than Draco Malfoy. He looked worried and confused. I tried to quickly run to the hall, but me being clumsy, tripped over my converse and fell on my butt.

Malfoy whirled around to meet my eyes.

"Potter, why are you down here?" Draco's voice cracked at the last word and in the scarce light there was I saw trails of tears down his cheeks. I frowned and stood up.

"What's wrong?" I genuinely did care. No matter how cruel the person was, I can't leave them hurt.

Draco backed up. "Potter just leave."

"No." I understood how pushy this was but my step was interrupted by a hand on my shoulder. I quickly spun around to see Crabbe's puffy face. I'm guessing Goyle's hands grabbed my other arm to keep me in place. They spun me around to face Malfoy.

"What do you want us to do with her, Draco?" Goyle was laughing as if he had told the funniest joke in the world.

"Let's take her to the Room of Requirement. Her blood-traders won't be able to find her in there." Malfoy began walking and I was suddenly lifted off the ground an inch or two. I hated behind lifted. I kicked my feet to get down but the gorillas just shook me. We went up a series of steps until we reached our destination. Malfoy began pacing in front of the door while I began panicking.

"Bring her in." He mumbles and walked in to lead them. I looked around to see a never ending room full of junk. There were a few piles of wooden chairs and couches scattered and piles of just trash and useless items. I was mesmerized by the room and suddenly noticed I was on my feet. I spun around, my hair getting caught in my mouth which was in a small o form, and saw the door closing behind me. I ran and pounded on the wall, but I heard Malfoy muttering a spell to lock the door from the inside.

I slid down the wall and kicked it with my door. "Git!" I yelled at the wall and I heard a chuckle. I checked all my pockets for my wand and couldn't find it. I figured I dropped it when Fred picked me up. I put my back to the wall and leaned my head back.

This room wasn't shown on the Marauder's Map. I wasn't sure if there was a way to tell if anyone was in the room from the outside. I stood up and began wandering the room. I found a pile of books and began looking through them. I picked up one and read the cover 'Hogwarts: A History'. I remember Hermione telling me about how great the book was and how interesting it is.

I'm not starting to read it now.

I threw it back into the pile and looked around. I looked around the room again. I tried to think about how long it would take for someone to find me. I desired a window and a small window appeared in the corner of the wall. I saw that it was turning dark, and knew I would be spending the night there. I was not able to make a door appear, no matter how hard I tried, so I made a bed appear by the wall which let me in.

I pulled back the sheets and lay down. My head hit the pillow and I pulled the sheets to my chin. I fell to sleep once I was settled in the bed.

A few hours later I was woken up to the sound of stone being scratched. I opened my eyes and everything was blurry. I rubbed my eyes and ran my hand through my hair. There was blonde hair creeping through the entrance.

"Luna?" I mumbled and sat up using my hands to keep me up. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not Loony, Potter. Now get up." I recognized the voice as Malfoy. I suddenly woke up.

"Don't call her Loony." I got up and saw his foot in the door keeping it open. "What time is it?"

"4 in the morning. Now come on." Draco grabbed my shoulder and helped me up. I ran my free hand through my hair again trying to keep it from my face. He pushed me out the door and walked behind me. He pushed ahead of me and I would see his stride was fast paced. I was still loopy from just waking up and my eyes were going in and out of blurriness.

"What are u doing? You put me in there." I said with my crazy mind at 4 in the morning.

Draco was silent for a few minutes while we were walking. "I woke up feeling guilty." Malfoy pulled me ahead and pushed me against a wall. "But you can't tell anyone that Draco Malfoy feels guilty. Got it?" He glared at me. I nodded and yawned. Malfoy rolled his eyes and pulled me again. He led me up the stairs while I stumbled along. I kept yawning and wiping my eyes from the tears that formed. The rest of the walk there was silent and I didn't try to start a conversation and he didn't either.

We arrived at the Gryffindor common room painting. Malfoy let go of my shoulder and walked back to the stairs. He looked at me.

"Good night, Abby."

**HELLOOOO I'm not dead. I'm so so sorry that I haven't' updated in FOREVER and a day. A few people have added this to their alerts and favorited my old story that I probably won't update. I might, but my summer started and is almost done D: I'll start my next chapter tomorrow because im staying home. See you guys tomorrow :D (maybe :D) And I also might start a story in vampires…but I'm trying to think of what it should be. I read a story called "Doves" (which. Is. AMAZING. Go read it it's by MadelineMontesquieu and I love seeing updates :D I'm following it and I'm not sure if I added it to my favorites yet…) Anyway, I know it's short, it makes me sad, but I want to get it up so you guys know I'm not dead (:**


	5. Chapter 5

NICE GUYS 5

**Hellooo my lovelies (: How are you all? I know I must be doing something right, (right?) because people have added to me their favorite stories. I always get so happy when I get an email about that. I don't mind if I get reviews but they **_**are**_** appreciated and I read them all (:**

"_Good night, Abby"_…_"…Abby"_..."_Abby…"_

I've never heard Mal—Draco call me by my first name, except the first day of Hogwarts. I stood in front of the Fat Lady in shock as I rubbed my eyes again.

"Fortuna Major…" I mumbled and yawned. (**The password may be wrong. Correct me if I am but it's the only one I remembered :D)**

The Lady woke up with a startle and mumbled a lot of nonsense.

"Abbigal! What are you doing up at these hours?" The Fat Lady was outraged in whispers.

"Fortuna Major" I repeated. She sighed and opened the door to the common room. I walked in and looked up towards the girls' dormitories and back down at the couch in the common room. I took off my robe and was left in my t-shirt and black pants. I lay down on the couch and pulled my robe over past my nose and fell asleep instantly.

- LATER -

"Abby! Wake up!" I heard a panicked voice yell at me and a pair of hands shake me awake. "Abby!"

I opened my eyes to see Ginny looking panicked.

"Where were you last night?" She began questioning me and I pushed my robe away to my feet. I sat up and put my feet on the ground and leaned back. Ginny sat down next to me and kept staring at me.

"I was put in the Room of Requirement last night and just got out at 3...4 in the morning. I can't remember." I put my hands behind my head and looked up at the dormitories.

"Who put you in there?" Concern filled her voice and her eyes were scared.

"No one, I got stuck in there. Don't worry its fine now." I used my hands and pushed me up from the couch. I grabbed my robe and walked upstairs. I could hear her mumble to herself and I smiled. Everyone was still asleep, as it was still sort of early on a Saturday morning, so I was free to take a shower. I brought clothes into the bathroom and got ready for the day.

Once finished, Ron and Fred were up and in the common room, still in Pajamas. I checked the clock and saw it was 8 AM. I was confused and walked downstairs and sat next to Ron. Ginny was back upstairs. I laid my head on Ron's shoulder and rubbed my eyes. I hate mornings.

"Ginny told us where you were last night. Luv, can you please tell me who put you in there?" Fred instantly just watched me. I sighed and looked at the floor.

"Crabbe and Goyle were told to put me in there." I confessed and messed with my fingers, twisting them and twiddling my thumbs.

"By Malfoy?" Ron moved his head to look at me.

"Yeah. He put a spell on the door so I couldn't get out."

"Why didn't you tell Ginny?" Fred asked me.

"I knew she would over react…"

"And now Malfoy is going to pay. Breakfast starts soon and he better know what's coming towards him." Fred stood up and walked upstairs, I'm guessing to go tell Harry, and I sat up to allow Ron to go follow him. Once I was alone I got up to head to breakfast.

I looked down at my blue converse and just walked with a blank mind. I wasn't thinking anything. I still couldn't figure out why Malfo—Draco now I guess—called me by my first name. It was always either blood-trader, mudblood (he said I might as well be one), Potter, or Potty (which was annoying). I began to rub my neck mindlessly and I looked up and saw the doors open. There were a few people in and I saw Luna. I instantly smiled and went to go sit next to her.

"Hello Abby." Luna's voice rung out and I smiled.

"Hi Luna, how are you today?" I sat on the bench next to her. Everyone else in Ravenclaw were scattered away from her. Luna was my best friend, and I loved being around her.

"I'm excellent, how are you?" She smiled.

I sighed. "I've been better."

"How so?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you another time, okay?" I forced a smile but she genuinely smiled and nodded at me. I looked back at the door to see Harry come in, looking furious. I mumbled 'uh oh' and hid my face behind my hair.

"Hi Harry." Luna greeted him.

"Hello. May I speak to Abbigal?" Harry's voice was strained. He never used my full name.

"Of course." Luna nodded. I sighed and got up to follow Harry to the Gryffindor table. He sat down and I sat across from him.

"What's up bro, how'd you sleep?" I smiled and tried to keep the conversation light.

"Abbigal why didn't you come upstairs to tell me why you came in late last night?" Harry sounded concerned. I rested my head on my hand and stared at the door. "You can tell me anything, we're siblings. We're best friends."

"I know we are, but I knew you would flip out so I didn't tell you. I love you Harry you know, but I took no damage from what happened, just a bit of sleep. I'm fine." I tried reassuring him. He looked back at the door and when he did Draco himself walked in with Crabbe and Goyle at his side. I sighed and looked down at the table. I saw Harry's hands clench in a fist.

"Calm down." I whispered and took a bagel from a platter. I took some cream cheese and began making it.

"I can't and won't." He responded instantly. I sighed and began to eat. The Great Hall was nearly full and I knew classes started soon. Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny walked in and all sat around us two. Ron began stuffing his face, of course, and everyone else just ate normally. Professor McGonagall walked around handing out schedules. I looked over my schedule and looked at Harry. I switched papers with him and looked through his. We had all the same classes, except for DADA, (which I had with Slytherins). I sighed and put down Harry's paper and pushed it towards him.

"Well having a class with all Slytherins can't be…that bad?" He smiled. I glared at him.

"It'll be terrible, I'm not even sure that any other Gryffindors will be with me." I pushed my paper towards Hermione and took hers. We had one class together. I sighed and checked Ron's, and he had the same schedule as Harry. I began to pick at the bagel I made and stared at my schedule. I read over the paper again.

POTIONS

HERBOLOGY

TRANSFIGURATION

DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS (with Slytherin)

-FREE CLASS—

HISTORY OF MAGIC

ASTRONOMY

CHARMS

I didn't think my schedule was that bad, I just did _not_ want a class with Malfoy. He confused me to no end which I didn't enjoy. I leaned my head on Fred's shoulder and yawned. He laughed.

"Luv, you need sleep." Fred laughed. I sighed.

"Classes start today. I'll be fine" I kept picking at my bagel and ate half of it until putting it down on my plate. Ron grabbed the bagel and ate the rest. The food disappeared from the tables and I stood up. I stretched my back and arms and picked up my schedule.

"See you two later." I hugged Fred and George and walked with Harry, Ron, and surprisingly Hermione disappeared, to Potions with Slytherins. I didn't mind having a class down in the dungeons as long as I knew someone with me. I looked out the windows and saw rain. I sighed. Once we were underground, the rain was slightly quieter but still noticeable. We all stood around a table with three caldrons. I took out my potions book from my backpack.

I sighed and looked around. A few Slytherins were already here, but when I turned to the door I saw Malfoy and his crew walk in. Pansy was glued to this side. Once he walked in Harry tensed. He glared at Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy. I put my hand over his fist and stared at him. Ron just glared at Malfoy for a bit and looked down at his book. I rolled my eyes and skimmed through the book. Professor Snape walked in the class and called for everyone to sit down. The Slytherins all took their seats.

I looked around to see Neville Longbottom hiding his face. I smiled. Now I knew there were _four_ Gryffindors in Potions. Wonderful.

I sighed and looked over at Professor Snape as he started teaching. I didn't listen to what he was saying and was surprised when I saw Professor Snape tap his wand on the board next to him. Under the ingredients was a timer, ticking down from 45 minutes. Harry went to get the ingredients and I stared blankly at the cauldron. I looked over at Ron.

"What are we making?"

"Felix Felicis. Don't know how he expects us to make it…difficult it is." Ron sighed and looked at Harry who was walking back. Harry gave us what we needed and I started.

I read from the book, Ron and Harry didn't have a book, and was instantly confused. I sighed.

"I'm already confused…" I mumbled to myself feeling ridiculous. Harry smiled but wasn't as confused. He started putting in ingredients and stirring. I read the instructions, followed exactly, but when I stirred, Professor Snape was watching me. I stirred three times, and it exploded on Professor Snape. I jumped back, scared from the noise. Harry jumped a bit and looked over at me, while Ron tried not to laugh.

"Week worth of detention for you, Miss. Potter. And 25 points from Gryffindor." Professor Snape said with no emotion what so ever.

"Yes sir Professor…" I nodded. I couldn't talk back today.

-After class-

"Abby you look terrible." Ron said from my left. Harry agreed to my right.

"Well thank you, that's what everyone wants to be told." I rolled my eyes and laughed a bit.

"Why don't you go back to the dorm and sleep? We'll tell the teachers that you're sick." Harry put an arm around my shoulders. I sighed and nodded. I gave both of them a hug and went back upstairs to sleep.

-After sleeping :D—

I woke up at the end of third hour, beginning of forth. I smiled feeling much more rested. I quickly got dressed and ready for the class with the Slytherins. I ran out of the common room and down the seven floors. I pulled on my robe while winding in between students switching class.

I ran down to the dungeons and into a room with a pink back wall. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked around. Half the class was there already, but I was in complete shock. The lady in the front was Dolores Umbridge; she was in Harry and I's Hearing. (**I MISSED THIS D: I forgot to write this…sorry again ): )**

I sat in the back of the class and just stared at the pink wall, which I almost wanted to laugh at. The wall matched "Professor's" shirt and dress. The rest of the Slytherin came in after me. They all sat as far away from me as possible, the closest one being Dralfoy. (I'm not sure what to call him any more) She began teaching.

(**This won't be the same as the books, books aren't next to me. They're in the other room and its 2:46 in the morning...)**

"Hello class. My name is Professor Umbridge, and I expect everyone to take a seat in the desk that's the closest to the front that's available." Umbridge looked at me while pacing in the front. I sighed and grabbed my book and sat in the desk behind Dralfoy. Umbridge nodded.

"Our objectives in this class are on your desk." She flicked her wand in the air and parchments appeared in front of us. I looked at it and saw nowhere on the parchment about actually _practicing _the spells. I raised my hand.

"Yes, Miss. Potter?" Umbridge asked in her sickly sweet voice.

"I don't see anywhere on this about practicing the spells." I said quietly, I already got her mad once and didn't want it to happen again.

"Why would we need to practice? Who would want to hurt innocent children?" She smiled. I lost it.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe Voldemort?" I saw out of the corner of my eye most of the Slytherins tense up and look away.

Umbridge sighed. "Miss Potter, what you saw in that maze, is a lie. There was nothing there."

I stood up and pushed my chair back. I almost yelled, "Then how to do explain Cedric Diggory's death?"

She smiled. "A coincidence."

"Cedric Diggory died at the hand of Voldemort! I watched him die from an Unforgivable Curse!"

"Lies, detention tomorrow, Miss. Potter, for a week." Umbridge motioned for me to sit down. I stubbornly sat down and crossed my arms over my chest. I realized I had to do something about this. I have detention with Professor Snape tonight and a week of detention with Umbridge. I uncrossed my arms and leaned my head on my hands.

The Slytherins that were tense before started to relax from hearing Voldemort's name. I took nothing of it and just started to day dream.

-After class :D—

I met up with Harry and Ron while Hermione still had a class. We met in the library. I had gone around to the classes I missed and had work to do.

"How is everyone on detention?" I asked while writing.

"One detention from Umbridge tonight." Harry answered sighing.

"Not yet." Ron answered happily.

"Well, I have that one day with Snape and a week with Umbridge."

"How?" Harry asked in horror.

"I got her mad." I said simply and Harry laughed.

"Me too."

"Well no wonder you two are siblings…always getting into trouble." Ron laughed and I smiled.

**A/N: Hi (: I love shark week and I've been watching it all week. Sharks are just so interesting and they don't mean any harm… (: Any way, I'm hoping to get these out more often, but school is starting in..9 days o.o**

**Draco POV next time? Yes? No? I haven't written a word of it yet so… You people give me a goal for what should happen in the next chapter. Writers block is fun? No.**


	6. Chapter 6

NICE GUYS 6

^^ not to self: erase (:

**Hi (: How are you guys? Good, I am too. So far, one person has asked for Draco POV, so I guess I'll try? It may not be the best; well it won't be the best to be blunt. I got two reviews within the first day of uploading the chapter, which makes me happy (: I love you **guys** :D (I think it's bad that I had to go back to the story to remember where we left off… (:**

**EDIT: No Draco POV, it was horribly OOC, (but he is now any way so... oh well it was just horrible)**

**Abby's Schedule (for my use, but if you forgot *like me* here it is)**

**POTIONS***

**HERBOLOGY***

**TRANSFIGURATION***

**DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS (with Slytherin)**

**-FREE CLASS—***

**HISTORY OF MAGIC***

**ASTRONOMY* ****

**CHARMS***

***=class with Harry and Ron**

****=class with Hermione**

I smiled and continued writing my essay for Herbology. Once finishing, I closed the book and stood up to put the book away. I wandered around the library leaving Ron and Harry talking. I began to think of where I found my book when I bumped into a figure in front of me. I fell back landing on my butt and dropping my book in front of me. I looked up quickly and saw Dralfoy looking at me on the floor too. I suddenly got flustered and he stood up, putting his hand out to help me up.

I gratefully took his hand and nodded at him. "Thank you Dral—uh, Draco." I picked up my book and just put it in the first place I saw. I turned around and went to go find Harry and Ron.

"Wait, Abby." Draco took a step towards me and put a hand on my shoulder. I stopped and turned around.

"What?"

He thought for a minute until saying, "Meet me in the Astronomy Tower tonight at 10."

"Why?" I crossed my arms in front of my chest and challenged him with my eyes.

"Just…please?" His eyes softened and I melted. I'm somewhat ashamed to say it but I helped and got lost inside his silver eyes. I sighed.

"Okay." I broke away from his hand that was still on my shoulder and walked back to harry and Ron, finding that they were gone. I picked up my bag I got earlier and walked to my next class: History of Magic. I was regretting this class and didn't want to take a History lesson. I kept walking through the halls with my arms crosses across my chest and my bag on my shoulder.

Tonight, I was meeting with Draco (I've decided to call him that if I'm meeting him) in The Astronomy Tower, past curfew. I couldn't let anyone know about this.

-After Classes (: -

I sat in the common room. Fred and George were playing a game at wizard's chess and starting to get impatient. I watched them from the couch while a few other students were doing homework. I sat next to Fred on the ground and watched him make his move, whispering where he wanted the piece to go. I laughed, knowing George was about to beat him.

"What?" Fred questioned me. I nodded towards the board where George whispered for his piece to break Fred's. George raised his hands in victory, cheering. I laughed while Fred tipped over the board.

"Cheated!" Fred pointed to George who was laughing with me.

I wiped a tear from my eye and giggled. "I didn't cheat and you know it, Fredrick!" George laughed and sighed, trying to regain breathe. I looked at the clock and saw the time, 9:30. Fred and George declared they were going to bed. I wished them a goodnight and the other students started to retreat upstairs. I decided to start going to the Tower early.

I grabbed my jacket from the couch and looked myself over in the mirror. My faded Beetles t-shirt was slightly wrinkled and my jeans were white and had dirt on the legs from me running around with those two pranksters. I sighed and walked out of the common room, my grey converse making too much noise. I slipped them off and padded down the hall in my socks.

Looking up the stairs I saw no one walking down and quickly ran up. I pulled my hood up and made sure my wand was in the inside pocket just in case. I didn't slip the whole way up and once I got to the tower, I saw a dark figure standing near the side looking at the stars. I walked towards the figure and cleared my throat.

Draco spun around quickly, almost scared, but calmed down when he saw it was only me.

"Oh, it's only you." Draco stayed in his place and put his wand in his pocket.

"Only me? Maybe I would turn you in," my American side coming out through my voice. He looked at me strangely and I could see the side of his mouth twitch. I sat on the ground, facing a side of the tower that was open, and patted the side beside me. He moved his head to the side and I rolled my eyes.

"Sit down. You won't die from the dirt." I rolled my eyes. He sat next to me and looked at the stars again.

"Why did you want me here?" I asked him.

"I don't know, I wanted company and asked you." Draco kept looking at the stars. I looked from the sky to my hands and kept twisting them. I was quiet nervous and wasn't sure what to say. I pushed my hood from my face and rubbed my hands on it. I looked up at the sky and began counting.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" I said quietly, not sure if I should speak at all.

"Yeah…" Draco trailed off and looked over at me. His silver eyes meet my now blue ones. "Why did you agree to meet me here?"

I racked my brain trying to think of a reason but found none. "No idea."

"Why do you hate me?" He challenged me, still looking deep in my eyes. I coughed and looked around but my eyes looked back at his.

"You've insulted 'Mione enough, called Harry and I blood-traitors _many _times. You insult the Weasley's, practically my family, on a daily basis, so I should be asking: why do you do it? Is it because of your family? Because frankly, you shouldn't care what they think of you and you shouldn't try to please them so much. They're your family you shouldn't have to try." I started rambling still in my American accent making hand motions and counting on my fingers.

He looked defeated. "I have, and I honestly have to say, I am sorry. I just do what I do…" I stood up and began to walk back.

"I'll see you later, Malfoy." I said calmly and walked back downstairs. I had my shoes in one hand and stopped at a window to sit down on the ledge and slip on my shoes. I ran back down a flight of stairs and mumbled the password to the Fat Lady, who didn't question me but just let me in. I ran upstairs and quietly went in my dorm to show and get ready for bed.

-NEXT DAY: FREE CLASS—

I sat in the library with Harry and Ron having no homework I helped them with their essays. I've been in my American accent ever since last night: it just came naturally for me.

Ron began to ask me a question and I moved my chair to him. I looked in the book and pointed to the answer.

"Ron, have you even been paying attention in Potions? Simple question." I smiled and Ron rolled his eyes. Harry smiled and kept writing. He closed his book and put his quill and parchment in his bag.

"Finished. And glad I am too." Harry stretched his arms and ruffled my hair. I laughed and ran my hand through my hair to somewhat fix the mess. I started to get bored and changed my hair to a rainbow color pattern. Harry looked at me funny and laughed.

"What?" I changed my eyes to match the rainbow colors. I found no point in this and just changed it back to Harry's hair color and blue eyes. I looked down at my Hogwarts uniform: Gryffindor tie with a white shirt and black cloak and black pants. My shoes were the same grey ones I had that one night.

"You have detention tonight?" Ron asked and I nodded. I almost forgot about it.

"I have detention with Umbridge for a whole week." I laid my head on Ron's shoulder as he continued writing. Classes have gotten me tired, especially Defense Against the Dark Arts. I wasn't sure about Malfoy anymore; what to call him, what to do about him, anything. "We need to learn proper defense, you do know that, right Harry?" He nodded and thought for a minute. The bell rung twice meaning we were to go to our next class.

-Detention—(sorry, don't feel like writing boring class scenes; tell me if you want them though.)

Hermione walked me up to Umbridge's office and I was nervous the whole way. I had no idea what she wanted me to do and was quiet scared.

"Are you okay, Abs? You seem tense." Hermione looked at me concerned and I forced a smile.

"Yeah I'm fine, really." She nodded and didn't force anything. Once we got to the door she wished me good luck and walked back the way she came. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

The whole room was covered in the color pink with pictures of cats on plates put up in rows around the room. Her desk can completely clean and organized, with a cloth in the middle with lace on the edge. Umbridge motioned for me to sit at the desk next to her.

"This week you will be doing lines." I nodded and reached for my quill inside my bag. She stopped me.

"No no, you will be using a rather special quill." She stood up and picked up a black quill from her desk and placed it on the parchment on my desk. I looked on the little desk I had and saw no ink.

"Um, excuse me Professor, but you seem to have forgotten ink." I said quietly. She laughed.

"No, this quill needs to ink. You will write 'I must not tell lies.'" She informed me and walked behind me, looking over my shoulder.

"How many times?"

"Let's say, until the message sinks in." She smiled and nodded for me to begin.

I looked back at the parchment and picked up the quill with my left hand and began to write 'I must not tell lies.'

I felt my right hand begin to feel uncomfortable and began clenching and unclenching it. I let out a gasp and I began to feel skin breaking. I looked down at the line I wrote then at my right hand, and to my surprise, I saw, in my same scrawling handwriting, 'I must not tell lies' written in my blood. Now that I think about it, the ink was red, and the metallic smell hung in the air.

**QUICKEST UPDATE EVER. Maybe? At least I think it is… but anyway. I think this chapter is okay, no Draco POV though, sorry D: but maybe another time. This time I just…couldn't. Sorry again. And now, to watch more Harry Potter, as I'm watching the fifth movie as I'm watching this. I wrote this chapter while watching it actually…so it should be…closer to the movie in some parts? Not really…**

**ANYWAY. R&R if you want, it would be nice if you did (:**

**-Suny**

**PS: Right now I'm about to write a GeorgexOC fic, well I'm starting it now. It may be up soon. Maybe not :P**


	7. Chapter 7

NICE GUYS 7

Note to self: try to remember to erase this time, self. Stop being stupid!

**A/N: Hi, I think I got about 5 reviews on my last one, with is actually a record for the most reviews in a chapter… lol (: but I'm writing this while waiting for a demo of Portal to download…which is taking forever! I started at 9:15 and it's now 9:48 and its 2/3 done. 1,000 KB/S and its 3,000 MB. Just imagine the **_**actual**_** game! Anyway, I'm also writing that GeorgexOC fic and that's almost done and ready to be posted. The first chapter…btw xD Anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I always forget these… But, I do not own Harry Potter, my last name is not Rowling, last time I checked, and I'm not British. I'm American -_-**

**AND OH MY GOSH IT'S DONE. (:**

**QUESTION TIME: Is my character to Mary-Sue? Not sure what Mary-sue is… (I know it's terrible) and I really don't want her to become her…her name's not Mary :P**

Detention lasted for another hour. I could feel the words sinking through the skin of my right hand and almost back out the other side. I cringed with every letter I wrote and my eyes became watery. I refused to cry, not wanting to give Umbridge the satisfaction. Once she released me, I nodded and grabbed my bag with my right hand, cringing, and looking through it with my left hand once I was outside. I grabbed my wand and conjured a roll of medical cotton wraps.

As I walked down the flight of stairs, I wrapped the cotton around my right hand and sighed. I tucked the end into the side so it would stay and put the rest of the wrap in my bag.

What was I going to say if someone noticed my hand? I frowned and shook my head, mumbling the password and walking into the common room. I looked around and saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting in a circle talking and laughing. Fred and George were testing out some new products for their store they were planning, and Ginny was talking with her friends. I smiled and the sight and slowly walked back out, not making any noise. I didn't want to confront them.

I walked down the stairs to the main level and down one more. I looked down the corridor, and once I saw no one there, I took out my wand again and whispered '_lumos_' and walked down the hall, trying not to make any noise.

I found the entrance to the kitchen, tickled the painting, and walked in.

"Mistress Potter! How are you?" I heard a small voice and looked down to see Dobby. I smiled widely.

"I'm great, Dobby," I sat at the Gryffindor table, "how are you?"

"Dobby is great, what would you like, Miss Potter?" Dobby was excited to do something; I could see the sparkle in his eyes.

"Pumpkin juice please." Dobby nodded and went off to get a cup. Dobby came back quickly and set down a cup of pumpkin juice, asked me if I wanted anything else, and after declining politely, he went off to help make breakfast for the next day. I sipped my pumpkin juice and pulled my robe closer to me and yawned. I looked at my right hand on the table and wondered if it leave a scar.

The door opened and when I looked up, I saw Draco again walk in slowly. A new elf asked him if he wanted anything, he ordered the elf around like it was any less than him. I glared at him and drank more of my pumpkin juice. I saw him slowly walk towards the Slytherin table and sit down, looking at a piece of parchment and writing. I figured he was doing his homework.

I looked through my bag trying to find something to do. I've finished my essays before detention. I looked at my hand and set down my cup. I untucked the cloth and unwrapped it. The bleeding stopped but wasn't healing yet. I decided to let it just heal the muggle way. I finished my pumpkin juice and stood up to put the cup in the sink full of warm water and soap.

"Oi, Abby!" I heard Malfoy call my name. I spun around and saw him motioning for me to go over to the table. I sighed and walked across the room and stood on the opposite end of the table.

"What do you want, Malfoy." I crossed my arms in front of me.

"How did your detention go?" He nodded towards the seat, telling me to sit down. I sighed and sat, thinking if I should tell him or not. I figured he wouldn't tell Harry or any one really.

"Horrible. Why do you care?" I looked down at my left hand, keeping my right hand on the space next to me.

"I don't know, but I figure, why don't we meet up more?" My head snapped up at his words and looked at him suspiciously.

"Why?"

"I figure why not, I'm not going to tell anyone your personal life, so why not just tell me?" He smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Sure Malfoy, what are we, 'Secret Friends'?" I laughed and he shrugged.

"Yeah."

"Alright, sure, just tell me whenever." I began to get up but he grabbed my hand. I flinched a bit and sat back down.

"What's wrong?" He genuinely looked concerned. I looked in his silver/green eyes and got lost in them. They warmed up and I tried not to smile. I looked down and put my right hand on the table. He looked down at my hand and gently took my hand and held it up so he could see. I flinched again and his eyes flickered to my face and back to my hand.

"How did his happen?" His voice was almost a whisper.

"Umbridge made me write with an enchanted quill. It's fine it'll heal in a few days." I mumbled and looked at my hand.

"No it won't, the enchantment was Dark Magic, and it won't completely heal." He began to examine it. I sighed and then thought how he would know that. I took my hand away and looked at him.

"How would you know?" I questioned him.

"My father made me study dark enchantments. This won't heal. You need a counter curse." Draco informed me.

"I'll go to the Hospital Wing in a few days if it doesn't get better, okay? I better get back to my common room." I stood up and he nodded.

"Good night, Abby." I nodded my thanks and walked out of the kitchens. I quickly ran upstairs, exhausted when I got up to the top. I wrapped my hand while I was running and said the password again. I walked in and over to Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

"Welcome back! How'd detention go?" Ron asked me when I sat next to Harry on the floor.

"Fine, it went well." I smiled asked them what they were talking about.

"We're going to start a group, and you and Harry and going to teach who ever joins DADA." Hermione informed me.

"I am?" I asked and looked over at Harry.

"I guess we are." He smiled and I laughed, leaning my head on his shoulder. We all kept talking about where to host it and what days. We never set anything in stone, as we thought we would talk to the members to work out what would be best.

**This update is horrible and boring, I know, but it's an update that needed to be done. Next chapter is a DA meeting. Yay (: In the next chapter, where do you guys want Abby and Draco's relationship to go? Better friends? I don't know yet.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I genuinely love them all and appreciate them (:**


	8. Chapter 8

NICE GUYS FINISH LAST 8

Note: Forget this I'm just leaving it there…

**BELGIUM PERSON! HI! BELGUIM HI! Sorry I'm looking at my story stats…and 16 people from Singapore…if they're still reading this… XD 13 from Brazil and what's the different from hits and visitors? 325 hits from United States…it would be wonderful if I knew what that meant… Oh! And the 64 of you from the United Kingdom…HAIR LAIR THEIR. (Game Chap Reference NO ONE will get…sigh…)**

"Abby, we're leaving! Wake up!" An earthquake rocked my perfect dream world. I opened my eyes and saw Hermione shaking my shoulders and sighed.

"For what?" I mumbled and put a pillow over my head.

"The DADA meeting!" Hermione shook me again. I swatted her arms away and sat up. I stretched and looked around the room. Our room mates were gone, and it was only Hermione and me. I quickly got ready taking a shower, getting dressed, and grabbing my cloak.

"Okay…let's go. Where are we going?"

"Hog's Head." She led me downstairs to the Common Room, which was abandoned. I shrugged and followed Hermione through Hogwarts, through Hogsmead, and to Hog's Head. I pulled my cloak tighter around me cursing Scotland weather in my head. Back in New York, sure it snowed but it's just cold here.

Hermione pushed open the door and when I followed, I saw a bar full of students. I stopped in my tracks and held the door open with one hand. Everyone was chatting nervously and Harry was in the front, looking frazzled with Ron next to him. Hermione pushed her way through the crowd and signaled for me to follow.

I walked after her and looked at everyone. Fred and George were playing with sparks and messing with people, as usual. Luna was smiling to herself and not talking to anyone. Neville was looking at his hand messing with his fingers. I looked at the front of the room and stood next to Harry.

"Did you know all these people were going to be here?" I whispered to him.

"No…" He looked uncomfortable and I looked at Hermione. (**I skipped over most of her speech thing. Sorry.) **She stood up and began talking, introducing what this activity was going to be: learning DADA the proper way. I guess Harry gathered his confidence. He stood up and cleared his throat.

"What I was planning for the first lesson is _Expelliarmus _if Abby agrees with me." Harry glanced at me and I nodded.

"Why would we have to learn a stupid simple spell?" A voice in the back yelled.

"_Expelliarmus_ saved both of our lives many times from Voldemort, that's why." I yelled back at the kid. He sat down and was quiet the rest of the time.

"Now, whoever wants to join has to sign a piece of paper. I've charmed the paper so when you sign it, you can't tell anyone else who hasn't signed it about the…" Hermione turned to me.

"What should we call this?" She continued. I shrugged.

"We can figure that out in the first meet. Which will be posted in each comm—"Hermione got cut off by Fred.

"We can't post it in common rooms! Other people will find out and tell Umbridge!" He almost complained. I stifled a laugh.

"Well…we'll hand out coins? I'll charm them to send messages. Don't worry, all of you will know. Either we'll have someone tell you or we'll hand out coins." Hermione thought for a little bit. She dismissed everyone and had a table. She sat on the other side, patting the seat beside her. I sat down and signed the paper under her name. Harry took the paper and signed it, Ron signing it after him. A line formed in front of the table. People lined up to sign. No one left without signing.

I got bored of sitting there and stood up, heading out. I told Harry I was going to walk around and he told me to go.

I walked over to the Three Broomsticks and ordered a butter beer. I breathed into my hands and rubbed them together creating friction. I thanked the person who gave me my butter beer and paid them. They walked away and back behind the counter while I wrapped my hands around the cup. I looked down and sipped it. I heard the chair scratch against the ground across from me. I looked up and saw Draco sitting across from me.

"Hello." Draco smirked at me and looked at my butter beer cup.

"Hi." I mumbled and drank a bit more. I set my cup down and stretched my arms out in front of me and down so I wouldn't hit his face.

"How are you today?" Draco almost laughed at me being tired. I rolled my eyes and stretched my back.

"Fine, how are you?"

"I've been…better." Draco looked down at his hands. I nodded in agreement and sipped a bit more of my butter beer.

We sat in comfortable silence until I finished my butter beer. The glass disappeared once I set it on the table. I remembered to go back to the DADA sign up.

"I've better go; I've got to meet Harry." I stood up and collected my belongings while Draco nodded.

"See you later." Draco mumbled caught up in his own thoughts. I walked out of The Three Broomsticks and ran back to Hog's Head. I opened the door and saw most of the people gone and Harry talking to Cho. I smiled a bit and walked over to Fred and George.

"Where have you been missy?" Fred yelled at me. Everyone in the little bar looked over at him. I blushed and hit his arm.

"I was in the Three Broomsticks idiot." I laughed and leaned on George.

**Short little chapter, sorry! School started and…it's not fun. I've been sick for…2 or 3 weeks? Oh well, the thing is, I'm all better, School is doing well, and maybe more chapters. I've also been getting distracted by Minecraft (game not own by me, but by Notch) and all things Minecraft.**

**Sorry. ):**


	9. Chapter 9

NICE GUYS 9

**¡Hola! ¿C****ómo estas?****¿De dond****è eres? I've been taking a Spanish class in my exciting Middle School life. Hurray. :/ I've been writing this chapter on my phone for quite a while…I'm sorry it's taken so long… I have Spanish/math homework every day. I'm not even exaggerating. I wish I was. Sigh. IN ADVANCE: Sorry for all of Abby's injuries, it's necessary. They should end soon. ALSOOOO Draco is a…*cough* but OOC in this chapter, **_**BUT IT'S NECESSARY. DON'T RAGE AT ME **_**please (:**

The cold air hit my face as I walked out of the Three Broomsticks with Fred and George on either side of me, their arms linked with mine.

"You never answered my question, dearest Miss. Potter." Fred murmured and smiled looking at the ground and to the left. I unlinked my arm from George, punched Fred, and linked it back.

"You don't need to know, Mr. Nosey," my American personnel chining through. "What my business is my business."

The twins stepped back, pulling me with them. They pushed me against a store wall and started tickling me, but not before checking to see if anyone was around.

"Where were you?" They both yelled at me. I fell into a giggle fit and tried to swat away their hands.

"Stop," I laughed and squirmed around. "I'm serious!" The laughed kept on coming and I slid down the wall. I curled in the fetal position and the hands of George picked me up. Fred laughed and followed George as they skipped up the path to Hogwarts.

George's body heat kept me warm and I stayed quiet, crying a little from laughing too much. I hiccupped and George laughed at me.

"Shut up…" I hiccupped. "Git." I mumbled in his chest and heard Fred's recognizable booming laugh. All at once, I felt the arms of George slip from under me, the cold of the snow, and the weight of the Weasley Twins on top of me.

I heard a crack in my hand and winced. Half of the weight was off and the other rolled off. I stuck my oddly-tilted hand into the snow and looked up and saw Fred try to tackle a platinum blonde head. George quickly stood up and grabbed Fred's hands.

"You bloody idiot!" Fred yelled at the figure. My eyes cleared up from snow and I saw Malfoy looking down at me. He laughed maniacally and walked away with his cronies.

"Abby!" Two voiced gasped and Fred helped me up.

"Let's get you to the Hospital Wing." Fred put my good arm around his neck for some off reason. I nodded and we hurried up the pathway.

***STAR STAR STAR***

"My goodness, Abbigal Potter, you must have set the record for most Hospital Wing visits. You and your brother are always getting hurt." The nurse scolded me and led me to a bed. I sat on the edge and she examined my wrist. I looked at it more closely and noticed my left arm was bent in a weird way.

The nurse started healing my arm and I flinched a bit during it. Once she was done, she gave me a wrist brace just in case. The fabric was black and rough, but soft on the inside. I turned over my hand, thanked the nurse, and left with Fred and George.

"I think you two are accident prone, aren't you?" I smiled and walked a head of the twins.

"We are not!" They defended themselves, sounding hurt. I smiled and skipped to the end of the hall.

"I'll see you guys later!" I yelled over my shoulder and started my way up the staircases to the common room. I passed a few people who looked down at my hand. I didn't pay any attention to them. I looked up a few stair cases and saw the blonde git alone. I hurried my pace and started to run up the steps. Once I caught up with him, I pushed his shoulder and he fell. He quickly spun around on the ground and looked up at me fearful.

"What the heck, Malfoy! What was that about? Are you trying to kill me?" I yelled at him. I put a hand over one eye and closed my other, looking annoyed. When I opened my eyes, I moved and was against yet another wall with Malfoy staring at me. "What do you want, ferret?" I glared at him.

All at once, there were the presents of another pair of lips on mine. I turned stiff and my eyes wide. It took a minute for me to figure out what was happening. Malfoy was kissing me. What? Draco ferret Malfoy was kissing me, Abby scar Potter. I pushed him back with my right hand and slapped him.

"What were you thinking Malfoy? Are you sane?" I moved from the wall and ran up the stairs, mumbled the password and walked inside. Harry was doing his homework by the fireplace. I ran over to him knowing I could tell him, even if he would kill Malfoy. I didn't care, I was so angry at him.

"Hey Harry." I sat next to him on the ground. He sat doing his charms homework in front of the fire.

"Hey Abby." Harry looked up from his parchment and at me. His face instantly fell. "What's wrong?"

Stupid Harry and his stupid face-reading abilities, "Harry, what would you do if…a certain someone…uhmm…you know what? Nevermind." My cheeks flushed and I stood up and hurried upstairs feeling Harry's questioning eyes on my back. "Good night!"

I opened the door to the room I shared with Hermione and other students and saw only Hermione sitting on her bed reading.

"Hermione, I need serious help." I jumped on the bed and closed her book, keeping my finger on her page.

"Hey! What happened to hello?" Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled, taking her book back and placing it on her bed stand. 'Mione was my best female friend in this school. I could tell her anything.

"What would you do if Malfoy kissed you randomly in the hall?" I said quickly trying to slur my words together.

"Punch him like I did in Third year. Wh—"Her sentence was cut off by her sudden realization. "Did he?"

I bit my lip and nodded, not wanting to say anything.

"Does Harry know?" I could hear the anger in her voice and she began to stand up.

"No, and he won't know. 'Mione, you're my best friend. Please don't tell Harry, he'll kill him. As much as I want him to, I need to confront Draco myself.

"What did you do after?" Hermione suddenly went into her nosy attitude. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Hermione, my dear, why do you care?" I sighed and rubbed my face with my hands.

"Even though it was that prat, it was your first kiss." Hermione smiled. "I may hate him, but what can I do, you're my best friend I need to ask these questions."

I laughed. It was my first kiss, and I'm not really regretting it. I was raging earlier, right after. But all in all, it wasn't a horrible kisser. I guess that's why ever girl in this school loves him.

"I just…sort of raged and left him. Not a big deal and nothing to drastic."

"Well, you're rage is very extreme, if I do say so myself." Hermione giggled and picked up her book.

I rubbed my wrist brace and stood up, grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a tank top, and went into the bathroom to change. I decided on wandering the halls for the rest of the night. I quickly changed, grabbed a jacket and walked to the common rooms. Harry was up in his dorm and Fred and George were planning a prank as usual.

Fred and George were so involved with their prank; I quietly and swiftly sneaked past them and slipped out the door.

**AN: AHHHHH DON'T KILL ME I'm so sorry this is so incredibly late. I'm sick while writing this and eating popcorn. I'm also writing two other fanfic's, one a GeorgexOC and a Vampire one. I'll probably improve my GeorgexOC first chapter fic, see if my loyal (all one of you XD) like it and others. It'll probably be up within an hour of this chapter. K bye **

**-Suny the great XD-**


	10. Chapter 10

NICE GUYS 10

**WE'RE ON THE 10****TH**** CHAPTER. HIGH FIVE IF YOU MADE IT THIS FAR!**

The halls were dark and quiet. All the ghosts weren't out, and I was alone. I pulled my jacket tighter around me and slipped my hands in my pockets. I looked right and left at each intersection and avoided anyone that was out of bed. Most of them were Slytherin, and some couples were giggling and making out on benches.

I turned around the corner and saw a familiar hair color very close to another head. There was no way they could be that close without smashing into each other's faces. The almost white hair stood up the brunette and pushed her against the wall, pushing up her shirt. I recognized the brunette as a third year Hufflepuff. I took my hands out of my pockets and cupped them around my mouth and yelled.

"Oi, Draco, get off that innocent girl!" He spun around and let go of the girl. She ran to me almost screaming. I hugged her and whispered for her to wait.

"Draco, what are you trying to do, rape her?" I whispered so the whole school wouldn't hear.

"What's it to you, Potter. Why should you care about what I do?" He yelled right back at me. The Hufflepuff's tears fell silently and I hid her behind me.

"Malfoy, I'm not about to let you go around and do this to little girls. What's wrong with you?"

Draco said nothing and walked back to the Slytherin corridors. I looked down at the Hufflepuff girl who was sniffling. I led her up to the Hufflepuff common room. She thanked me profusely and went inside. Once she was inside and the painting was closed, I nodded and turned around to see the familiar face of Draco. Again. As if I wanted to see him again.

"Potter, meet me at the Astronomy Tower during breakfast." He looked straight into my eyes and never blinked.

"Why would I do that?" I rolled my eyes and put my hands on my hip.

"Just…please. It would mean the world to me." He smiled a little and walked away, back down towards the Slytherin Common room. I walked up to the Gryffindor Common rooms and kept twisting my hands together and pulling on my fingers. I've always done this when I was nervous or thinking. I've done this a lot in my life, and only Harry knows why.

I was born with Dyslexia. I can't read right. Most of the time, when I look at a sentence, it takes me a while to figure out where the letters go. Having this makes reading spells and saying them again so much harder. I never want anyone to know this, and it scares me every day knowing that someone might find out that one of the famous Potter twins has a muggle disease. I would be so famous anymore, now would I?

-MORNING-

"Abby! Get up, it's Friday, you can sleep tomorrow!" Hermione yelled. She's my personal alarm clock. I never wake up in time on my own. During the summer, Harry was my alarm clock, but he gets a break during school.

The wave of what was supposed to happen washed over me.

"I'd rather stay in bed. Say that I'm sick." I heard the rustling of bed covers and the sudden coldness. I felt hands on my leg and an arm and suddenly there was no bed under me, only the cold wood floor. I yelped and jumped up. I glared and Hermione and went to go take a shower and get ready for classes.

-No one likes reading how characters get ready…do they?—

I walked down the stairs with Hermione and to the Great Hall. We walked over to the Gryffindor table and I glanced over to the Slytherin table. Draco was gone. I quickly murmured that I had to go and grabbed a biscuit. I walked out of the Great Hall and up the stairwell to the top. I pulled my robe around me to block away some of the wind. I saw Draco facing away from me and leaning on the rail.

"Hey, Malfoy, what do you want?" I slipped my hand in my pocket and felt the tiny vial of Veritaserum I stole from Snape's potions closet after I woke up last night. Draco handed me a glass of water and had one for him.

"I thought I needed to explain something." He sat down and put his drink down. I sat across from him and when he looked back over the rail, I poured some of the potion into his drink. I slipped the bottle back into my pocket and he turned back. He didn't take a drink.

"With that Hufflepuff last night…I don't know what I was doing. I'm…so sorry you had to see that." He looked over the rail again. I got frustrated and looked over too. I took a drink of my water and felt a weird sensation. My brain shut down and I stared at Draco dumbfounded.

"What's your deepest, darkest secret, Abby? I want to know, I'll be here for you." He sounded sincere.

"I'm dyslexic." I instantly said, and I couldn't hold back my tongue. Draco looked shocked, and I felt tears about to spill. My worst enemy, well I think he's my worst enemy, knows about my disorder.

I felt my eyes sting and I began to cry. I stood up from the ground and ran down the stairs trying not to trip.

-DRACO POV :D—

I've been acting strangely lately, even I know that. I don't know why. The words are in my brain but the words that come out my mouth are completely different. And Abby…well…Abby is just beautiful. I always thought she was, but I don't want people to think I'm soft. I have a reputation to uphold.

Potter on the other hand, I absolutely despise him. With Abby always with him and his crew, I can't bond with her. This morning, Abby will meet me at the Astronomy Tower to talk. I need to explain myself, and hopefully tell her how I feel…I hope. My life is such a jumbled mess; I'm not sure what to do anymore. We'll see how it goes.

**HI! HI HI! HOW HAVE YOU BEEN? I've put out a songfic, if you could check it out that would be cool. There are no reviews yet, but I like it.**

**I'm so sorry for not updating, but here it is…and really short…happy late Thanksgiving and I will be getting out more chapters heading towards Christmas.**

**-Sunni**


	11. authors note

AUTHORS NOTE: NOT A REAL CHAPTER

If you're wondering where chapters are, I've been super busy ): I need to start writing more. Don't kill me (: Well… I'll probably end it within the next few chapters… but start a new one, maybe Soul Eater (I've been in love with anime for a bit :P) BUT ANYWAY…yeah.

Love you all!

Suny


End file.
